Blue Moon
by Pen-Woman
Summary: Sequel to Secreted Feelings, Raph can describe how happy he is for having Mikey as the love of his life and nothing could get any better, that's until the Blue Moon incident happened and things will never be the same again. Warning: Female Mikey, Fem!Mikey, genderbending, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Blue Moon

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

* _Flashback_ *

Unrequited Love quote:

An act of love that fails is just as much a part of the divine life as an act of love that succeeds, for love is measured by fullness, not by reception…by Harold Lokes.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them. This is a sequel from the story "Secreted Feelings", and it was requested by a different Author whose name you all know and it's **_lilliannak_**! So, without further ado start reading.

* * *

Fate can take a man, woman, or mutant to its destiny in a most unexpected way.

Like how Hamato Yoshi's life, who lost everything he ever loves, and then life gave him a beautiful, new opportunity to have a family like he always wanted it.

Fate can do more unexpected ways when it comes to animals, like four tiny baby turtles entered into the world of man. They were expected the expected, they already knew their life will be normal and peaceful with plentiful of food and a home when a giant man bought them. But fate has planned for them when a man fought four impossible-to-tell-apart men, and ooze fell upon them all and turning them into something extraordinary.

A man whose name is Hamato Yoshi got turned into a rat, but his life was never over or deemed him doom for he gained something priceless, inappreciable, and beautiful. From pets he had bought are now mutant turtles but adopted them as children of his own, carrying his family name with honor and pride. He cares for them, teaching them history, philosophy, literature, the art of the ninja, and much more, as he watches them grow into better people.

When they turn fifteen of age, their adventure begins that will go down in history.

They have ventured the surface world, discovered the truth of their mutation and ended up getting their lives threaten by an alien race called the Kraang. Not only that, but they are hunted by an enemy clan called the Foot Clan and their Master whose name can make anyone quiver like a helpless puppy the Shredder, and to make matters worse more and more mutants are multiplying by the week and the thirst for turtle soup.

However, they have conquered their enemies. Many have perished by their own hands or by the turtles. The Kraang were sent back to Dimension X where they belong and they never came back since, and the Foot Clan has never heard from them again after they vanquished the Shredder. Ending the nightmares that had been plagued them for too long, and now they are free from an accursed heartless man forever.

And Splinter can be any prouder.

Even though, their enemies are gone that doesn't mean their crime fighting days are over. New York is still the crime center that needs of their Hero Half Shells to keep it clean, while the heroes are continuing their lives normally…Well, partly normal.

Our Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles are no longer teenagers; they have turned to the age of twenty-three, and let's just say their growth spurt has triggered at a tremendous level.

For an instant, their heights of three male turtles have doubled, in which they are almost as tall as Master Splinter. Able to look at him eye to eye, but Donatello is still labeled as the tallest turtle in the family. Michelangela is, however, did not grow in height. She remained the same height, but she has bloomed gorgeously.

Like if the whole NYC were mutant turtles or any kind of reptiles, they will fall on their knees in love instantaneously, just by the sight of her.

Unless, if her horrifically jealous boyfriend have anything to say about, with his fists.

Raph can never describe how unbelievably lucky turtle he is, to have someone as kind, understanding, and gorgeous as Michelangela.

He often wonders, since the day that he started dating her. Why she chose him? And what did she saw in him?

Mikey…Mikey is, well, a living, walking ray of sunshine spreading a warming glow to those who are in need and desperate to have their repressing shadows to be cast away with her glow, and to be reminded that the world is not a cruel place.

She is all happy and limitless bundle of love and compassion to share with, she can and will bring a smile on anyone's face, even in the saddest of people can smile the brightest. She is a forgiving soul who deserves a second chance for redemption and gaining a new purpose in life. That's the kind of girl Michelangela is, she is the rarest thing you would be fortunate to meet her. All because she is live up to her name that's been chosen by her father, she is everyone's angel.

Then here come Raphael, the spitfire, the warrior, the fist, and the protector. He is, also, the complete opposite of Michelangela. He is brood as he is serious, his great passion is pounding his enemies till they can get on their knees and beg for his mercy.

That's why; they are perfect for each other because they can complete each other rightly, and Raphael could be any luckier for having her as his.

That's until…the Blue Moon has decided to make a show. How annoyingly fun.

"Donnie, bro, Don, please tell me you are wrong about this…just this once?" Raph exclaimed, beseeching to the inventor that he is absolutely wrong for once in his entire life.

First, Donnie felt rather insulted as he rolls his eyes in annoyance. But, why is Raph the hothead is getting exaggerating about it?

It all happened last night on their usual night patrol, looking over the city, beating up the occasional Purple Dragon for the fun of it, and pretty much it, or though they have thought.

When they settled on one of the apartment rooftops in downtown Manhattan, Donatello has been mumbling about something that they can't make out and he looked as thrilled as he gazed up at the sky.

When they asked him why is he so psyched about, Donnie is so pleased and happy that he answers to them with delight using the language of science.

None of them understood a single word he said as they emitted a groan of annoyance. Until Raphael threatens to speak **_real_** English, otherwise he'll lose another tooth.

Much to fear and displeasure, Donnie explained to them again, normally. As he explained to them he showed them the crescent moon on a starless night. Mikey could only gasp in awe when she saw the moon is glowing blue like it's made of turquoise gem, and she describes it as beautiful. Leo and Raph are, indeed, are astounded to see the moon bathed in light blue.

Apparently, Donatello is thrilled to see the moon bathed in the blue moonlight it's because of his scientific reason.

"Isn't just a magnificent view, imagine the full blue moon that appears in a subdivision of a year: either the third of four full moons in a season or a second full moon in a month of the common calendar. The phrase has nothing to do with the actual color of the moon, although a literal "blue moon" may occur in certain atmospheric conditions when there are volcanic eruptions or when exceptionally large fires leave particles in the atmosphere." Donnie goes on and on that they didn't pay too close attention.

But then, he said the next thing that got Mikey…ideas.

"In Folklore, people believe that reptilians have waited for the full blue moon to mate with their destined mate for the rest of times and produce healthy and strong offspring. Especially, Red-Eared Slider Turtles like us!" Raphael feels sick, really sick, and he feels even sicker when he saw the look on Mikey's face, her face lit up like the rising sun and smile that can out-shine the stars. Fear gripped his heart like a fisher man caught his fish with his hook; realization punched him in the face after knowing what his girl is thinking now.

She is thinking of what had Donnie had said about mating.

The next day, after morning training and before Mikey could make breakfast she called Raph to talk. She talked to him about what Donnie said last night and she couldn't stop fidgeting with shining excitement while talking to him. She had been thinking through carefully and she feels truly ready, and Raph's heart beat a mile by a minute with eyes wide in panic when she said. She wants to mate with Raph under the blue moon before it goes away.

In another word, Michelangela is purposing to Raphael!

That happened three hours ago, and that annoying nausea is still lingering in a pit of his stomach and he couldn't eat breakfast because of it.

"I'm sorry to say, Raph, but I wasn't wrong about the Blue Moon. The Blue Moon will illuminated this time of the month and it will last only 109 hours, but since, it appears last night now we have 85 hours left before the Blue Moon move to another content." He explained to Raph calmly and clearly for him to understand. He hears Raph gulp very loud that made him look away from his work to stare at Raph, and he is shocked to see Raph is looking pale and huffing with frustration in his eyes but Donnie's expert eyes can see there is fear and panic in his green eyes.

"What's wrong with you? You were never interested in astronomy until now and you look like you're going to pass out any minute." Donnie's right, Raph is getting paler but then he got enraged that he presses his nose at Donnie's nose and start snarling.

"You would be if you're in my position!" He, then, let him go and start pacing in a circle with hands pressed on his head feeling like there is a big nail has been impaled through his skull.

"Ever since you opened your big mouth about the Blue Moon, you've been giving Mikey ideas. A really, horrible, crazy idea! After morning training, she wanted to maa…maaHA, ma, ma!" He couldn't say that word; it'll be like uttering a forbidden word that should never be uttered, and Donnie lifted an invisible eyebrow because he knew what he's going to say and for acting like a panicked buffoon.

"Mating." Donnie said it and it caused Raph to freeze in very odd pose. He is standing with one leg while his second leg is bended close to his plastron; he had both of his arms up, one arm is bit higher than the other and his fingers are twisting and twitching as if it's trying to close into a fist but failing. Raph's expression is, however, completely and abnormally wrong. His jaw is dropped down, and his eyeballs are look like are bulging out of his skull. He looks like he is in coma after Donnie gave him a devastating blow.

In all honesty, Donnie doesn't see any reason to panic; in fact, Raph should be leaping with joy. To be blessed to have someone who is loving, caring, and beautiful like Mikey. For, you see, Donnie is secretly wishing that he have this kind of love like Raph with Mikey, and, at the same time, he envy them. It recapped him the day when he lost April to Casey. Casey had confessed to April on the day of her birthday and the red-head felt the same way with Casey, and they both shared their first kiss. Donnie happened to witness the whole thing and his fragile heart has broken into half, he lost the girl if his dream and it because of his shyness that pulled him from saying how he truly feels for her. Then the next thing happened, April and Casey has announced to the Hamato family that they are now together, and they all said their congratulation to the newly boyfriend and girlfriend, all but Mikey. Michelangela went to Donnie and said to him in soft gentle words to him that he will forever remember it.

"Donatello, don't let your heart break. Don't let April's choice make you lose your faith in love. Be strong, brother and one day and soon you'll get your happily ever after."

And because of Mikey, depression didn't settle in his heart. In fact, the next day April and Casey visit them again for training and a movie marathon. Donatello approached them and they are looking concerned but soon changed into a surprise when Donatello told them his congrats to the pairing.

The reaction on everyone's faces was hilarious for Mikey. They look like they've lost their minds, except for Master Splinter who had a face "I know everything" and was looking at Mikey smiling tenderly and knowingly.

Donatello owes her so much and more, if it weren't for her he would be reduced into utter depression with no hope of ever be himself.

He looks at Raph again and he still in the same position and twitching. He better break him out of his panic trauma before he hurts himself any further.

So, he got up from his chair and remembering Splinter's training about pressure points he knows where he's going to press on. It is located half way between the point of the shoulder and the base of the neck. He applies pressure with his index finger and Raph woke up instantly as he cries out of pain and fell over while Donnie is looking at him, blankly.

Raph may have come out of his trauma state but he is clearly in agony as his body jerk like he's being electrocuted, and he blames it all on Donnie who he is still looking at him with amusement and Raph become livid. After the moment of pain has passed, he stood up and starts to sneer.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" If he wasn't his brother he would've choked him right here and now.

"You were experiencing Muscle Spasm, of which, are the complicated sign of stress/anxiety. Usually, Muscle Spasm can affect part of your bodies such as Fingers, hand, arm, leg, back, elbow, and shoulder. But, in your case, your entire body took a great deal of stress on muscles themselves and, may I add that you suffered a nervous breakdown which you caused to completely black out from everything around you. Which is why I tapped your Chakra point to release your stress. You're welcome by the way." Donnie concluded, indifferently with bemused face and Raph is more irate.

"Screw your "welcome"! It felt like I'm getting stabbed by Shredder's blades!" He said it while rubbing the soring pain. Donnie sighs for typical of Raph making a mountain out of a molehill.

"Raph, mating is not the end of the world! In fact, you should be considering the idea to be a godsend!" Raph can only look at him in shock as if he grown a second pair of arms.

"What!?"

"Raph, instead of freaking out you should've understood Mikey's perspective. You could've seen how excited she looked, how thrilled the idea of joining her hands with yours. You and Mikey have been together for the past eight years; don't tell me you haven't thought of one day you want to take your relationship with Mikey to the next level." Donnie spoke with the truth as he looked at Raph like he's the world's biggest meat-headed numskull for never thought this through. Then Raph begins to groan for like hundredth time as he brought his hands to his face and slide them down and huffed.

"You think I haven't thought this? Well, OF COURSE, I DID! But it's too soon, too soon for my liking." He snarled stubbornly in which aggravate Donnie to no end.

"Too soon?! Have you lost **_another_** three-quarter of your brain cell?" He sighs as a wave of headache start to hurt him. That damn, dumb stubborn turtle doesn't even what he's talking about.

"Raph, I will use a simple language that you can understand. She loves you and you love her, there end of story. You need to stop acting like a bratty child and act like a mature adult!"

"This **_IS_** being mature! And I will tell Mikey to forget the whole mating under a stupid moon thing because we are not ready!"

"No, Raph! _You_ are the one who's not ready for this commitment; in fact, it goes to show that you're not only hotheaded, you're cold-hearted." Donnie twist of dark disappointment in Raph and Raph's anger flames up.

"What did you say?" He seethes.

"You heard me, Raph, you're cold-hearted. You don't care about Mikey's happiness you only care about is yourself."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yeah, since the Blue Moon happened you have been panicking like a complete fool and you want to try in any way to stop it, why can't you comprehend that this could be the greatest thing that ever happened to you."

"Be-because it's not great, it's too soon and I'm going up to her and say this is a terrible idea." Raph's head is spinning and hurting from his anger and he feels unexplainably sick, and Donnie is no better as his mind is reeling with a thousand questions. Up until now, he can't understand is to why Raph is against the idea he had thought that he would be thrilled, ecstatic even.

And yet, when he said it like that as of it treating it as the evilest thing on the planet. He is being outrageously unbelievable, not to mention, he dared to say something like that. Donnie will not stay silent.

"How could you say it? How could you **_even_** think that? What about Mikey, huh? Mikey will be so upset if you said that, Raph I beg you, please," Donnie's anger frustration melted into pleading, he fears for Raph's rashness will break Mikey's heart, he fears for Mikey that she will end just as broken as Donnie once was, the image of a brokenhearted Mikey is horrible and he can let it happens.

"Please, for the love all things is good, think before you'd something you'll regret it." Donnie is hoping by being sincere and truthful that would get Raph to change his mind, and he hoped it strongly. But his hope for good has come crashing down on him when Raph has the unchanged look on his face.

"I ain't changing my mind, Donnie, and that's that! And if she starts to whine about it again then she can fuck it erase it because I didn't sign up for this!" Raph harshly hissed like an angry snake spitting awful that left poor Donatello paralyzed because what Raph just said got to be the meanest and coldest thing he ever did say, in fact, out of all cruel thing to say this one is like he stabbed you in the heart, and Donatello have nothing left to say but the look of complete shock on his face and he was not looking at Raph but he is looking what's behind Raph.

When Raph noticed Donnie wasn't looking at him but he was staring at something else from behind him, he turned around to see who it is and when he did he wished he didn't it and Raph goes deathly pale.

Standing by the door is Mikey with a shattered heart expression and fattest tears sliding down on her face and she continues to cry endlessly with each sob and choke, and Raph can only do us stand there helplessly like a hopeless rock and he feels nothing because Mikey heard it all.

Mikey's tears still continue to fall until her expression changed into utter fury and she is stomping her way to Raph till she is right in front of him and then she slapped him, really hard.

Michelangela slapped Raphael that is something no one thought that gentle-natured Michelangela would do but she did and the bruised mark on Raph's cheek proves it all and Raph hissed in pain as he touched his bruised cheek and then Mikey begin to say.

"If this how you feel then let me **_assure you_** that you won't have to deal with this anymore, including me, because. **_We. Are. Through!_** " and that's turned her back on him and left.

And Raph's whole world had some crashing down the moment she said it and disappeared out of the door…out of his life.

* * *

I think I might have made a bit extreme here but I kinda just go with a flow. I hope you guys like it and rest assured that's not the end of their relationship. Stay tuned for the next chapter of Blue Moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Blue Moon

"Talking"

'Talking in thought'

"YELLING"

'YELLING IN THOUGHT'

*Flashback*

Quote of Love Hurt

What do you do when the one person you want comfort from the most is the one who caused your pain? How can I want so desperately for him to wrap me up in his arms but also want so much for him to leave me alone…by Amanda Grace, But I Love Him.

Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT 2012, Nickelodeon owns them. This is a sequel from the story "Secreted Feelings", and it was requested by a different Author whose name you all know and it's lilliannak! So, without further ado start reading.

* * *

You know, when you put a dried bread in a food processor and the dried bread are unpityingly been shred into bits.

Well, this is exactly what Raph's heart is feeling right now.

It all happened two days ago where their vow of romance has been cut by ignorance, blind fury, and the coldness of fear, which leaves Raphael in the worst kind of pain imaginable, and he blamed no one but himself. He hurts Mikey in a way he shouldn't do and, in the result, Mikey won't talk to him or even look at him or breathe the same air with him the only he can get from her is a cold shoulder. Why couldn't he control himself? Master Splinter told him time and time again that anger is a destructive power that can potently hurt the one who is close to him, Raph should've controlled it and yet he hurts the one who is closest to his heart.

The others in the Lair didn't say a word to Raph or Mikey, they've been giving them odd and worried glances but they didn't pry because they'll work out on their own while Splinter with his calculated eyes says other things. Splinter is wise and he was once a husband to his beloved Tang Shen he can tell there has been a dispute between them and, by the looks of it, it's deeply emotional and they got hurt.

He has been watching them with careful eyes for two days now and he believes it is the time to talk with Raphael. Michelangela is not in the mood to have a conversation, not with Master Splinter. He knows his daughter better than anyone when she is in a foul mood she will not talk or listen to anyone. Raphael is awfully distraught that he desperately needs help from just about anyone, preferably, Master Splinter. However, Master Splinter knew and figured out that Raphael needed advice and the only advice he ever said was "One life, one encounter."

He has no clue of what HE'S TALKING ABOUT?!

Well, so much for getting help from Master Splinter and now he is sulking in the kitchen waiting for something like something can swallow him and remain in the dark abyss and never fight back to come out.

He sighs in despair, he feels everything he ever cares about are shattering and it's all his fault, and he doesn't know how to fix this.

He turns to look at the closed door of the once shared bedroom of his and Michelangela. But now, it is occupied by just Michelangela. She's been in that room for who knows how long and she never came out except to grab a bite to eat or going to the bathroom.

Other than that, she refuses to look at him. Not even a glance.

Raph feels like he's bleeding from the inside and it's never stopping. Everything hurts because he hurts her and now he is suffering from his own consequences.

"You really messed it up big time, pal!" The sound of his own voice made him lift his head up fast. He was confused at first, but then, he recalled something like this happened a long time ago and that made him groan and then he turns to look at his left.

Yes, he guessed it right. It's the Devil Raph appeared right next to him and he is looking at him with a scowl of complete disappointment.

"You! Out of ALL the stupid things you've done. THIS gotta be the worst of it all."

"I don't need THIS right now." Raph tries to ignore him or wish him to disappear but ignoring won't work and wishing him gone won't grant him.

"OH HOHOHO! Trust me, you need this crap after that little stunt you just pulled on Mikey, and now, because of you, my Mikey won't come near me and it's ALL YOUR FAULT!" Devil Raph shouted at the end of his sentences and it's clear how angry he is that whatever happens his relationship with Mikey, his Devil Mikey won't come close to him after what Raph said and done.

"I said I DON'T NEED THIS RIGHT NOW!" Raph shouted back and he can feel a tight pressure in his head causing him to wince in pain. He doesn't need this, he doesn't want to hear it, especially from his own subconsciousness.

"I'm afraid…for you, that's not an option." A new and softer voice that Raph knew who belong to and it made him scowl even worse. To his right, another mini Raph but it is an Angel Raph and he looks very much pissed…for an Angel.

"What you did to OUR Mikey is both uncalled for and most certainly immature on YOUR behavior!" Angel Raph exclaimed and he crossed his arms as if he's scolding a child.

"C'mon, not you too!" Raph really doesn't need this, not from him.

"Look, could you two just leave me alone and let me moan in my own misery." Then, Raph, went back to sulk by laying his head on his arms. Face downward.

"You've been sulking for two days straight and we think you've sulked long ENOUGH." Said Angel Raph pointing out the obvious.

"And I don't normally agree with him, but he's right." That got Raph to look up at the Devil Raph.

"You need to get your ass up and TALK to her already!"

"What are ya blind and deaf?! She doesn't want to talk to me or even look at me." Raph is looking at them as if they're stupid but these two are not swayed. Not one bit.

"She got ears, doesn't she? She'll listen and you do the talkin'" Devil Raph reasoned with him.

"EVEN if she did listen. I don't know what to say to her." Then, Raph sighed and he got back sulking.

"I messed it up! I don't a big amount of sorry won't make her forgive me." Raph added solemnly.

Both Devil Raph and Angel Raph looked at each other as they are silently and telepathically talking to each other and debating on what to do with the sulky turtle.

There is a major reason that's holding him back from talking to Mikey and that is fear. Not the kind of fear of losing her, nor the fear of responsibility. But, a fear of not being good enough for her and…to his future offspring. A fear is a powerful thing, perhaps more powerful than anger because it blinds him from seeing the right things for his life that will change him remarkably for the better. But the fear is holding him like he's trapped in tight steel chains preventing him from moving and preventing him from escaping.

They can't stand seeing him like this. They hate seeing him looking defeated and wounded. They have to tell him straight and true, otherwise, he will lose his future with Mikey, forever. Angel Raph made his first move by walking toward Raphael as he places his hand on his large forearm.

"Look, Raph. It's hard, it's never easy. But, if life were easy then things would get boring. Your life with Mikey has lightened and darkens your life. They were times when you two laughs together or argue at each other. They were times when Mikey can read your thoughts without you saying a word and know exactly on how to lift your spirit with her jokes…or she basically knows what to say in her own odd kind of way." Angel Raph chuckled lightly and Raph chuckled with him, remembering the good times.

"You see, Raph. Love can bring out the strangest things in people but it can also bring out the best in them. But, if you allow fear take over your love for Mikey then you will lose your future…with her." Angel Raph's words are logical and filled with truth and clear as the green on Raph's face.

…Maybe, he's right…Losing Mikey for good is like giving up air to breathe. But…he is still scared. Angel Raph saw that and said.

"You may not like this, but it's easy to get scared and it's not easy to get rid of it. But, if you love Mikey. If you truly and devotedly love her then you punch that fear right in its face and get our girl." Angel Raph exclaimed.

Then, it got Raph thinking. Perhaps, the Blue Moon thing may not be such a bad idea now that he's thinking clearly. He can imagine standing beside her, arms intertwined, lips sealed with a kiss, and…kids to own. Kids…Children, it's a scary thing but…he can imagine little feet tapping and running on the floor, laughter will become music in the lair, and his life will become grander…And Mikey will be glowing with pride and love as she sends her smiled toward him.

Soon, his fears and doubts have all vanished and in its place a love for grew, even more, firmer than his shell and a new-found determination to fight for Mikey and win her again.

"You know what, you're right. Mikey wanted this and she wanted this with me. No more mister scared turtle. It's time I man-up and get my girl back even if it means I have to beg on my knees."

"Who are you talking to?" Poor Raph flinched when he heard Donnie who spoke to him. He turned around and he's looking Donnie who wore an expression that Raph gone nuts.

An awkward silence.

Then, a second later. Donnie cleared his throat and said.

"I just 'um' going to grab a cup of coffee and granola bar. So, yeah." He walked right past him to grab the things he needs and be back to his lab but Raph has another idea.

"Say, Donnie. I just wanna say I'm sorry from the way I acted. I guess I was…scared." Then, Donnie placed his hand on Raph's shoulder as he is giving him a smile to show that he is forgiven and he said.

"Thanks, Raph. But I think there's one person who deserves an apology more than me."

"Yeah, I know. I'm going to do that." Said Raph and thanked Donnie for listening by giving him a pat on the shoulder, and then he walks away but not before Donnie says.

"Hey, Raph. Good luck."

"Thanks, man."

* * *

Chapter 2 is done and I know it's short but I find it fitting. See you all next time on Blue Moon.


End file.
